pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tabitha's Torkoal
Tabitha |ability = White Smoke (not yet activated) |debut = Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II |location = With Tabitha}} This Torkoal is a -type Pokémon owned by Tabitha from the Ruby & Sapphire arc. Biography Tabitha sent Torkoal, along with Courtney's Ninetales, to battle Ruby and Sapphire's Plusle and Minun. While Ninetales burned away Plusle and Minun's illusions, Torkoal stomped onto Plusle and bound it to the ground. However, since Ruby threatened to drop the diary containing the password for the Scanner, Torkoal released Plusle before the latter and Minun retaliated.RS019: Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II Tabitha came with Blaise and Courtney to Slateport City. There, his Torkoal spinned in the Contest Hall and approached Ruby, the Pokémon fan club chairman, Captain Stern and Dock. Torkoal emitted Smog, which caused the four to fall unconscious. A moment later, the admins placed the people on Torkoal.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal Once Ruby woke up, he saw Blaise. Seeing the logo of Team Magma on Blaise's clothes, Ruby realized Tabitha and Torkoal belonged to that faction.RS021: Slugging It Out with Slugma I Tabitha came to Mt. Chimney, after Team Aqua extinguished the volcano. He pointed out Flannery's firepower was not enough and sent Torkoal to launch fire, along with Flannery's Magcargo.RS035: Assaulted by Pelipper II However, it was not enough power, so Tabitha called Torkoal back and flew off with his Swellow.RS036: Mixing It Up with Magcargo Courtney explained to Ruby Tabitha's skill was to have his Torkoal spout smoke out to daze their opponents.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I After the Gym Leaders' meeting, Wallace, Roxanne and Brawly knew they'd face the Team Magma admins, along with their Pokémon.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry Eventually, Maxie and Tabitha found Groudon at the Seafloor Cavern. There, Tabitha's Torkoal fired an attack and awakened Groudon.RS054: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II Torkoal was used to battle Amber's Volbeat. Torkoal used Yawn to lull Volbeat to sleep. However, Volbeat woke up and fired Signal Beam, which hit Torkoal, who retaliated with Heat Wave. In the last moment, Torkoal attacked Volbeat, who used Trick to switch the Blue Orb it was holding with a berry, to deliver the orb to Archie.RS062: Very Vexing Volbeat Since the submarine started sinking, Torkoal used Smog to increase the buoyancy. However, the smoke caused an explosion and destroyed the submarine.RS063: No Armaldo Is an Island Eventually, Wallace faced Tabitha and his Torkoal. Wallace's Whiscash, Phillip, managed to tickle Torkoal, while Luvdisc, Elizabeth, used Water Sport to reduce Torkoal's fire-type attacks' power.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Torkoal rose up and tried to attack Wallace, but Steven arrived and his Metagross attacked Torkoal and defend themselves.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIIIRS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Eventually, Metagross defeated Torkoal and Tabitha and knocked them down, unconscious.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Known moves Using Smog Tabitha's Torkoal Yawn Adventures.PNG Using Yawn Tabitha's Torkoal Heat Wave Adventures.PNG Using Heat Wave | Smog; poison; RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal Yawn; normal; RS062: Very Vexing Volbeat Heat Wave; fire; RS062: Very Vexing Volbeat }} References Category:Fire-type manga Pokémon Category:Team Magma's Pokémon